The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having an improved construction of connection leads which extend from a chip carrier housing to connect a semiconductor chip in the housing with the external circuitry.
Semiconductor devices utilize two main types of chip carrier housings for packaging integrated-circuit (IC), large-scale integration (LSI), and other semiconductor chips having a large number of connection leads. One is a "flat" type housing having flat-formed leads. The other is a "plug-in" type housing having lead pins. Both of these types of housings are disadvantageous in that the greater the number of the connection leads necessary, the much larger the resultant package size.